El León y la Serpiente
by Lou Izzy Black
Summary: El envío mensual de George Weasley había llegado a Hogwarts. ¿Sería este paquete el inicio de una nueva esperanza? Él era un Gryffindor, ella una Slytherin ¿Organizará las crecientes y contradictorias emociones de Fred?


**El León y la Serpiente.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo este maravilloso universo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Effy Diamonds y Blade Zabini son propiedades de dos amigas mías.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> "El envío mensual de George Weasley había llegado a Hogwarts. ¿Sería este paquete el inicio de una nueva esperanza?".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este fic está dedicado a una muy querida amiga que cumplió años ayer. ¡Felicitaciones!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Fred II Weasley despertó con parsimonia.<p>

Fueron los rayos de sol, que se colaban a través de la tela de las cortinas, la causa que impedía que su sueño continuara. Tanteó el suelo con sus dedos, en búsqueda de su almohada, que había desaparecido en algún momento determinado de la noche.

—Ni siquiera pienses en dormirte de nuevo, Weasley. No volveré a perderme el desayuno agregando que Slughorn no será tan indulgente con nosotros si llegamos tarde a su clase, _de nuevo._

—Habló el que generalmente provoca nuestra tardanza. Si no fuera por Amelia…

—¡Longbottom, cállate!

Fred escrutó la estancia con los ojos entornados. El conocido contorno de su habitación en la Torre de Gryffindor fue aclarándose a medida que parpadeaba y se percataba de dos figuras que discutían a su derecha.

—Si dejarais de discutir un momento —gruñó, enderezándose sobre su cama con dosel—, quizá sabríais que día es hoy.

Inmediatamente supo que sus dos compañeros de cuarto estaban totalmente fuera de corriente respecto al día. James Sirius Potter y Frank II Longbottom parecían la viva imagen del desconcierto y la idea de lanzarles la lámpara de la mesita de luz de repente no se escuchaba tan mal.

—¿Es que en verdad habéis olvidado que día es hoy? ¡Probablemente Dominique y yo seamos los únicos que lo hayamos recordado!

Era una simple indirecta que incluso sus gruesas cabezas podrían descifrar.

James y Frank abrieron sus ojos al máximo, observando de reojo el calendario colgado en la puerta que daba al baño. Un círculo rojo señalaba el tan esperado día para la segunda generación de Merodeadores. Era el día en el cual…

—¡El paquete! —exclamó James con regocijo.

—Hoy no habrá tranquilidad en Hogwarts —rió Frank.

Su alegría tenía una explicación: el padre de Fred, George, tenía una firme política acerca de los nuevos artículos de bromas sin salir al mercado oficialmente. Los probaba él mismo, y si daban un resultado satisfactorio, enviaba la primera existencia de forma clandestina hacia sus hijos, salteando la vigilancia de Argus Filch. Esto sucedía una vez al mes y Fred y Roxanne debían tener el sumo cuidado de no desperdiciar toda la mercancía en un día.

Los Merodeadores II aprovechaban las ventajas que conllevaba estar relacionados con el dueño de Sortilegios Weasley. No podían evitar esparcir caos por todo el castillo, les divertía, a los alumnos les divertía las espontaneas ideas de sus compañeros y en cuanto a los profesores, les salían canas verdes cuando se presentaba la ocasión.

Fue en ese momento que Fred estuvo de acuerdo con Frank. Era hora de que volvieran sus andanzas habituales. Y comenzarían ese día.

—

—

—

—¿Acaso no puedes estarte callado, Potter?

—Se me ocurren diversas formas en las que tú podrías callarme, Oswin, si es que me entiendes.

—¡He dicho que te calles!

Estaba desayunando en la bulliciosa mesa de Gryffindor, arrasando prácticamente con cualquier manjar que se les pasara por delante. «¡Y aún no hemos llegado al almuerzo!» pensaron jocosamente los estudiantes de Gryffindor.

Fred engullía su desayuno como de costumbre, Frank charlaba animadamente con su hermana menor, Alice, quién había dejado la mesa de Hufflepuff para dejarle unos presentes de parte de su madre. James, a su vez, discutía con Amelia Oswin, una compañera de Gryffindor dos años menor que ellos. Todo indicaba que sería un día normal…

… Hasta que la mirada de los tres muchachos se clavó en la imponente llegada de las lechuzas, con sus paquetes dirigidos hacia sus respectivos dueños. E inesperadamente una gran lechuza café planeó en su dirección. Un paquete de considerable tamaño pendía de sus patas.

Entonces supieron que George Weasley había cumplido con su palabra.

Mientras James y Frank miraban codiciosamente el paquete frente a ellos, Fred le dirigió una furtiva mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, con un objetivo formándose en su mente. Divisó inmediatamente a su prima, Dominique, que sabía el significado de la lechuza y estaba atenta a cada movimiento de su primo al recibir el paquete. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, una sonrisa traviesa cruzó sus rostros, preparándose para el siguiente acontecimiento que sería llamado «La obra maestra mensual».

Sin embargo, sus ojos fueron interceptados por una mirada azulada e inquisitiva proveniente de una de las compañeras de Dominique, Effy. Ella arqueó sus cejas al percatarse del intercambio entre ambos primos y Fred hizo un discreto ademán que interpretó como un: «Te contaré cuando haya menos personas escuchándonos».

La conexión de Effy y Fred llevaba tres años desarrollándose, pues el acercamiento entre ambos se produjo en su cuarto año en Hogwarts. Ahora, siendo el último año del León y la Serpiente, sabían interpretar esas típicas señas que hablaban más que sus palabras. «Sin lugar a dudas un dúo peculiar».

Ambos desviaron las miradas antes de que los demás lo notaran y Fred se concentró en su primo y su amigo, siseándoles por encima del barullo de Gran Comedor.

—Hablaré con Dominique antes de entrar a la clase de Slughorn.

—Procura no llegar tarde… —comenzó Frank.

—… sabes lo mucho que Slughorn valora la puntualidad —finalizó James, para después volverse y continuar su disputa con una exaltada Amelia.

La mirada de Fred se desvió hacia Dominique, quién observaba alternativamente de Effy a él con las cejas arqueadas. Rodó sus ojos y con una leve inclinación de su cabeza expresó todo lo que quería decirle. Había demasiados testigos, pero ella sabía cómo interpretar las acciones de su primo. Un movimiento de cabeza una mirada, una ceja arqueada... Todo tenía algún significado. Este no era la excepción:

"—En cuanto termines de desayunar, dirígete a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Me adelantaré mientras tanto. Si los imbéciles quieren seguir comiendo… Tienes permiso para arrastrarlos de las orejas".

Por supuesto, lo último fue adicional; al dedicarles una exasperada mueca a sus mejores amigos, los cuales parecían comer más lento a cada segundo –o al menos, ese fue el criterio de Fred–.

Si había algo más importante que la comida para el hijo de George y Angelina, eran las bromas, como se cabía esperar. Podía resultar sorprendente pero los que lo conocían ya estaban acostumbrados al carácter contradictorio de Freddie.

La naturalidad de los movimientos del chico Weasley al salir del Gran Comedor no levanto sospechas. Supuso que todos empezaban a olvidarse lentamente los asombrosos acontecimientos que ocurrían cada mes.

—No lo harán por mucho tiempo. —Fred II Weasley soltó una carcajada que retumbó en el Hall de Entrada, desocupado debido a la asistencia de alumnos a sus espaldas. Sonrió y se encaminó hacia su punto de encuentro, sujetando el paquete con una impaciencia casi tangible.

O intentó hacerlo, hasta que el grito de una voz conocida detuvo su marcha:

—¡Eh, Freds!

Dominique había decidido terminar su desayuno lo antes posible para apresurarse al encuentro con Fred. Ella quería ver antes que James y Frank cualquier cosa que el moreno tuviera en esa caja... Y también quería tener algunas palabras con su primo. De chica que sabe cómo son las chicas a chico que no tiene ni la mínima o remota idea.

Sin tener una idea de los pensamientos de su prima, él le dedicó una alegre sonrisa, dejando ver de forma visible el paquete que sostenía entre sus manos.

—¡Dom, pensaba que no desaprovecharías la oportunidad de jalar las orejas de James y Frank frente a toda la población femenina de Hogwarts!

Dominique rió suavemente al escuchar sus palabras.

—Bueno… —esbozó una sonrisa ladina que preocupó a Fred por unos instantes—. Verás, creo que deberíamos tener un tiempo a solas tú y yo. Quería ver el contenido primero y aparte ellos podrán ver los artículos después de la clase con el profesor Slughorn —se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el césped, produciendo que Fred se sentara a su lado instintivamente.

El joven Weasley observó a Dominique con cierta suspicacia antes de proferir una propuesta que ayudaría a despejar sus dudas.

—Hagamos un trato. Yo abriré el paquete, siempre y cuando tú no dejes de hablar del "tema en cuestión". ¿Qué dices al respecto?

Él esperó pacientemente la respuesta de Dominique. Su expresión se notaba pensativa y no quería presionarla. Al cabo de un minuto, asistió, acomodándose y comenzando a hablar.

—Así que… Te gusta Elizabeth Diamonds, supongo.

Las palabras de su prima tomaron a Fred totalmente desprevenido. Le echó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo y su oscura mirada volvió a clavarse en el paquete. Su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos y respuestas ingeniosas que podría utilizar con cualquier persona.

Pero Dominique era Dominique. Sabría que estaba ocultando información y ataría cabos sueltos hasta llegar a una conclusión plausible.

Y de pronto se encontró deseando que James y Frank terminaran de almorzar y que la mirada inquisitiva de Dominique dejara de estar sobre él.

—¿Qué a mí me gusta Elizabeth? —farfulló—. N-no… ¿Qué estás pensando, Mini? No…

Por Merlín, ¡Fred estaba tartamudeando! Dominique soltó una carcajada y el muchacho se avergonzó, ¿Cómo contarle a tu prima, que tal vez era tu mejor amiga, que sentías atracción por una chica que era distante con respecto a ti mismo?

Elizabeth no era cualquier chica, era especial. Muy especial. Nunca sabía cómo reaccionar ante ella y lo único que podía confiar era en su buena amistad se convirtiera lentamente en algo más.

—A mí no me mientes, Fred II Weasley —murmuró Dominique.

Él observó a su alrededor con nerviosismo e impulsivamente desgarró el papel que cubría una pequeña que fácilmente podría portar un estéreo muggle. Con una delicadeza impropia levantó perezosamente la cobertura de esta y se maravilló con su contenido.

Turrones sangranarices, caramelos longuilinguos, bombas fétidas, detonadores trampa… Aparte de los nuevos objetos al fondo de la caja.

—Tío George pensó en todo —expresó Dominique, rebuscando con curiosidad dentro del enviado para ellos.

A lo lejos, los dos Weasley escucharon el timbre, un ruido metálico que atravesó el castillo y sus alrededores; anunciando el fin del desayuno y el comienzo de las clases.

—¡Vamos, Mini! ¡Estamos muy lejos de las mazmorras! —gritó Fred, agarrando la mano de su prima mientras con la otra cernía su desapercibida mochila al hombro.

—¡Recuerda que no te salvaras de esta conversación, Fred Weasley! —exclamó la hija de Fleur, aunque su amenaza se perdió por el viento y por la creciente elevación de voces a medida que se acercaban a la entrada de Hogwarts.

—

—

—

—Muy bien, muy bien. Saquen sus balanzas y el material de pociones y no olviden los ejemplares de _Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas…_

La mazmorra estaba llena de vapores y extraños olores que relajaron la mente de Fred, al tiempo que exhibía sobre su pupitre lo pedido por el profesor. A su lado, Effy realizaba la misma acción en silencio, contemplando con interés los grandes y burbujeantes calderos delante de ellos.

—¿Tienes una idea de las pociones que haya adentro? —le susurró Fred.

—Escuche en mi sala común conversaciones acerca de Veritaserum, Amortentia, Poción Multijugos y Felix Felicis; aunque con Slughorn nunca se sabe —murmuró.

Fred sabía por sus tíos que esa era la manera de Horace Slughorn de prepararles para los EXTASIS. Puede que eso explicara muchas cosas, como el tentador aroma del estofado de su madre, plástico recién descubierto y…

Era un aroma que olía por sobre todo lo demás. Y que estaba a su lado…

Aturdido, Fred trató de no mirar en dirección a Effy, donde parecía provenir la mayor concentración de ese tercer aroma. No aseguraba nada, debía controlar sus impulsos si no quería acabar con tres años de amistad…

Tampoco quería ganarse la desconfianza de Effy. En una de sus múltiples conversaciones le había revelado el motivo por el cual se impedía a sí misma abrir su corazón a nuevas posibilidades:

"Siendo como soy… nadie romperá mi corazón. ¿Entiendes?"

—¿Freddie? —inquirió Effy, al percatarse de que su compañero se había sumido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Hum? —Sus ojos oscuros se conectaron con la azulada mirada de la muchacha, en espera de que expresara sus dudas interiores, sin darse cuenta de que la intensidad de su examen visual había inquietado levemente a la serpiente.

—¿Qué ocurrió en el almuerzo? Parecías emocionado. Tus primos y el chico Longbottom daban ese mismo aspecto…

Una sonrisa suave surcó el rostro moreno del Weasley cuando notó la disimulada curiosidad oculta en la voz de Effy Diamonds. Volteó su cabeza hacía el profesor Slughorn y solo musitó en voz baja.

—Después del almuerzo veras la gran obra maestra del mes con tus bonitos ojos. Lo prometo.

No se percató de ella lo observaba mientras este se distraía entre las explicaciones del profesor y de las discusiones que mantenía con sus compañeros de atrás; James, Frank y Dominique. Como tampoco notó la sonrisita que se instaló en sus labios antes de volver su atención hacia su libro de pociones.

—¿Señorita Diamonds? —llamó Slughorn—. ¿Señor Zabini? ¿Podríais venir a ayudarme con estos calderos?

Effy levantó la vista y esta se cruzó con la de su próximo acompañante, Blade Zabini. El muchacho le dirigió una encantadora sonrisa y un guiño cómplice de ojos que produjo una amplia sonrisa en ella. Blade era un buen amigo y un gran compañero de casa, así que ¿por qué no?

Y al tiempo que Effy trasladaba dos calderos con ayuda del profesor y de Blade, para su cercana explicación, nadie veía el entrecejo fruncido de un Gryffindor. Aunque no lo veía, sus primos sabían el estado de las expresiones faciales de Fred II Weasley. Por algo habían crecido juntos.

—Te advertí hace mucho tiempo que las serpientes son traicioneras —refunfuñó James—. Ahora mírala, dirigiéndole sonrisitas y miraditas a Zabini…

—No estoy de acuerdo —susurró Dominique—. Blade es un buen amigo de Effy y no hay nada más que amistad entre ellos.

—¡Pero…!

Sus primos se enfrascaron en una acalorada reyerta que abarcó los sentimientos de Fred, si Effy le correspondería, si ella era de fiar, etc.

Frank fue el único que advirtió como los nudillos de Fred se blanqueaban por la fuerza ejercida. Al ver sus hombros derrumbarse, pidió a Merlín que iluminara los remolinos que Fred tuviera por pensamientos y que todo resultara lo más bien posible.

—

—

—

Las horas pasaban y se acercaba el tiempo para almorzar. Los profesores y alumnos observaron cómo poco a poco el comportamiento del segundo grupo de Merodeadores se transformaba en uno ansioso y vehemente. Temían que sus sospechas se volvieran realidad.

James, Frank, Fred y Dom sonreían ante el nerviosismo de las personas que los rodeaban. La última clase antes del almuerzo fue inusualmente eterna para el cuarteto (Herbología para los chicos, Transformaciones para Dominique), que solo podía observar como la manecilla del reloj transcurría con lentitud.

Finalmente –después de un incidente con la Tentacula Venenosa en el Invernadero 3 y de como un chico transformó en un águila a su compañero de pupitre– el timbre que anunciaba el receso para almorzar se escuchó por Hogwarts y los alumnos se apelotonaron en las entradas de sus salones con tal de salir al exterior. Ellos no fueron la excepción.

¿El único impedimento? La marea de estudiantes que contenían los pasillos dificultaba el reconocer a sus compañeros e incluso paralizaba el paso por los caminos más sencillos. Fred, James y Frank lo vivieron en carne propia al doblar una esquina y detenerse en seco ante la multitud frente a ellos.

—¿Cómo encontraremos a Nique entre tanta gente? —expresó Frank.

—Tendremos que utilizar el camino más extenso —se quejó James, calculando mentalmente el tiempo requerido para alcanzar a su prima y lograr la broma a tiempo.

—Si no hay más alternativa —suspiró Fred, empujando rápidamente a su primo y al hijo del profesor de Herbología en sentido contrario del pasillo.

Reconocer a Dominique sería complicado, pero no imposible, de eso estaban seguros.

—¡Freddie! —El trío detuvo sus pasos al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas. ¿En verdad…? Fred supo quién era la persona que lo llamaba. Solo ella podía le llamaba Freddie aparte de sus familiares, además; reconocería su voz en cualquier parte…

El hijo de George Weasley volteó su cabeza para observar por encima de su hombro y la vio. Effy Diamonds avanzaba directamente hacía él, empujando a los alumnos en el proceso. Alzaba su mano, intentando que Fred no la perdiera de vista en el proceso.

Se volvió despacio hacia sus compañeros, que le devolvieron la mirada con sorpresa plasmada en sus rasgos. El muchacho lentamente sacudió su cabeza, empujando por última vez a James y a Frank hacia la dirección establecida.

—Encuentren a Nique —les insistió cuando divisó sus semblantes dubitativos—. Yo les alcanzaré más tarde.

Sí, probablemente sonaba como una misión de vida o muerte. Pero para los Merodeadores, la bromas eran tomadas enserio. No debía realizarse ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos.

Los chicos titubearon un segundo antes de palmear alentadoramente y encaminarse hacia su prima, Dominique, quién debía estar esperándolos en el lugar estipulado. Y por supuesto, no desaparecieron de la vista del moreno hasta gritar un «¡buena suerte!/¡ten cuidado!» exclamados por sus respectivos propietarios.

En cuanto se aseguró de que su primo y Frank hubieran seguido sus órdenes, Fred se encontró frente a frente con Effy. Ella lo escudriñaba con sus misteriosos ojos azules, colmados de promesas y afecto que quizá nunca fuera a poseer.

—Freddie —farfulló ella—. Quería… Desearte suerte con tu broma. Sé que para ti es tan serio como un partido de Quidditch…

No necesitó decir más.

—Gracias, Eff —consiguió decir él, sonriéndole cándidamente como de costumbre. Su semblante se iluminó y Fred no pudo prevenir a tiempo las acciones de Effy.

La muchacha se puso de puntillas y posó sus labios sobre la mejilla de Fred. El contacto solo duró unos segundos, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que se sintiera con renovadas energías.

Conocía a Effy desde hacía siete años y su primera conversación fue cuando ambos tenían catorce. Sabía que se expresaba sobre todo con acciones, con simples gestos que decían todo de ella.

Y él nunca olvidó la mirada que ella le dirigió cuando terminó ese beso. Era una mirada… diferente, tan límpida y especial, como su portadora.

—¿Sabes, Effy? Desde que te conocí pensé en ti como misterios dentro de misterios. Hace años tus preguntas sobre por qué no era como los demás chicos. Creo que tengo una respuesta.

—Ahora no, Freddie —lo detuvo con suavidad, señalándole el camino que James y Frank eligieron para ir al encuentro con su prima—. Tienes una broma que realizar.

—Solo llevara unos segundos—aseguró—. A diferencia de ellos, yo estoy dispuesto a averiguar los secretos que tú ocultas. Nuestras opiniones acerca de lo que llamamos cariño parecen ser desiguales. Pero sé que en tu interior solo quieres ser amada. Probablemente salga lastimado, como afirmas con tanta vehemencia, pero sería un honor que tú me lastimaras, Elizabeth.

Él notó como su menudo cuerpo se tensaba y como el repentino silencio los rodeaba. Effy le miraba sin poder dar crédito a sus palabras, pero Fred comenzó a notar como el tiempo le apresuraba para ir al encuentro con sus compañeros. Por lo que simplemente realizó un rápido gesto de despedida y salió corriendo a máxima velocidad, dejando a una Effy estupefacta de pie entre todos aquellos alumnos que amenazaban con arrastrarla hacia el Gran Comedor.

* * *

><p>Bueno, como dije al inicio, este fic está dedicado a una persona muy especial para mí que cumplió años ayer.<p>

Primero, Poli. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, reina! Siento no poder estar allí para felicitarte personalmente. Lamento haberme retrasado un día, pero en fin, aquí estoy. Este fic es un recuerdo del Freffy que nosotras llevamos en Twitter. Recordé muchas cosas al escribirlo y espero que disfrutes leyéndolo.

También quería decirte que te amo. Eres como mi hermana mayor, que me guió y aconsejó en el transcurso de estos meses. Quería decirte que a pesar de los altercados que tuvimos, que aún te quiero. Yo… no quiero que te alejes de mi vida. Me destrozaría por completo.

Aunque… Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

_¿Sigo siendo uno de tus ruiseñores?_


End file.
